Reflection
by Cold Music
Summary: Traduction , Spoilers . Un tree shot présumé avec Allen, le quatorzième et Link.
1. Reflection

Me revoici, les petits amiiis !

Enfin bref, c'est vrai que ca fait quelques temps quand même que j'ai plus postés… Alala. Je vous expliquerai bientôt pourquoi (quand je mettrais en ligne un autre truc). Je peux vous dire en tout cas que j'ai sérieusement besoin d'encouragement… Alors soyez sympa, mettez une petite review, ca évite que je ne pense que j'écris pour personne et ça prends pas beaucoup de temps…

Cette fois ci, je reviens dans un soi-disant tree-shot que j'ai traduit (avec l'aide généreuse de Junoan ! Merci encore). Il ne m'appartient donc **pas**, il appartient à **Hane no Zaia **(vous trouverez l'auteur dans mes favoris. Je vous conseille d'aller voir). Allez, réfléchissez, c'est la même que celle de Rain (que Junoan avait traduit, au passage). En y pensant, les 'chansons' que vous pouviez voir dans la plupart de ces one-shot, c'est elle (enfin, elles peut-être, compte tenu de sa sorte de…schizophrénie XD [Quoique c'est un grand mot…]) qui invente les 'paroles'. Elle n'en est que plus respectable ! (Vénérez-là è___é). Je vous rappelle aussi que le texte au milieu sont des paroles que disent les personnages, si vous les lisez d'un coup, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre (vu qu'il n'y a pas de virgule, point etc).

Thanks again, Hane no Zaia !

**Reflection**

Allen était couché sur le dos, sur le lit, regardant le plafond.

Link l'avait finalement trouvé endormi sur le lit et Allen se sentit soulagé, voyant qu'il pouvait prendre du temps pour penser en paix.

Soudain, il eut l'impression d'être malade, remontant ses mains jusqu'à sa bouche. Il était surmonté par des vagues de nausées, mais il s'habituait lentement à elles.

Il déglutit bruyamment et balança ses jambes de l'autre coté du lit, posant ses pieds nus sur le sol froid et se mit debout, faisant légèrement grincer le lit.

Presque immédiatement, les yeux de Link s'ouvrirent et il localisa la source de bruit en peu de temps, plissant légèrement les yeux tandis qu'il fixait l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

« Walker. Pourquoi êtes-vous debout ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement.

« Je me sens juste un petit peu malade… » répondit Allen tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Link, pour une fois, n'essaya pas de le suivre, mais il s'assit et Allen sut qu'il ne se rendormirait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas revenu.

Allen alla dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de jeter rapidement un regard dans le miroir, voyant que l'ombre était là et le saluait avec la même grimace que d'habitude. Allen soupira, prit une profonde respiration pendant qu'il essayait de se débarrasser de ses nausées, qui une fois de plus, revinrent vers lui à pleine puissance. Après quelques secondes, Allen vomit finalement dans l'évier. Une fois qu'il eut finit, les nausées diminuèrent un peu mais il eut des vertiges à la place. Il lança un autre regard à l'image du quatorzième et soupira. Puis, il prononça silencieusement ces paroles suivantes :

-

**« Dans le miroir**

**Reflétant**

**De vieux souvenirs**

**Lorsque je vois ta grimace dans le miroir**

**Mon cœur devient si froid**

**Sachant éventuellement que**

**Tu seras moi**

**Sachant que trop tôt**

**Je cesserai d'être »**

-

Allen sentit une autre vague de vertiges venir et il se pencha sur le mur en pierre, cherchant un appui. Il frappa presque sa tête par surprise lorsqu'il entendit comment le quatorzième commença à chanter dans sa tête.

_Il n'y a pas d'endroit pour toi ici_

_Tu rencontreras seulement la peur_

_Toutes les voix que tu entends_

_Seront augmentées par la crainte_

_Tous les yeux que tu rencontres_

_Seront emplis de haine_

_Comme tu accepteras ta défaite_

_Et te conformeras à ton destin_

-

Allen eut envie de frapper le miroir, mais ne le fit pas car un miroir brisé serait difficile à expliquer à Link.

Le quatorzième continua à chanter.

-

_Tu ne seras jamais le bienvenu_

_Pas l'un d'entre eux_

_Toujours seul_

_Jusqu'à la fin_

_Dis que tu ne pourrais jamais apprendre_

_A retourner_

_A ces cieux lumineux_

_Qui se reflétaient dans tes yeux_

-

Allen prit une profonde respiration, essayant de se calmer pendant que sa vision devenait légèrement troublée. Il ferma les yeux, voulant s'enfuir, peu importe comment, dans un endroit où la voix ne l'atteindrait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

-

_Tu regardes le soleil_

_Brillant au dessus_

_Toujours tu ne ressens aucune chaleur_

_Restant toujours froid à l'intérieur_

_Toujours le pourquoi de ce que tu caches_

_Toujours le pourquoi de ta peur_

_Je suis toujours là_

-

« Stop… » murmura Allen. « Arrêtez de me déstabiliser… ».

Mais le quatorzième continua, ignorant les protestations de son hôte.

-

_Tu baisses les yeux sur la terre_

_Tu fermes tes yeux et tourne le dos au monde_

_La pluie tombe du ciel_

_Pendant que tu continues à te demander pourquoi_

_Ça sera toujours comme ça_

_C'est pourquoi ça ne changera pas_

-

« Taisez-vous… S'il-vous-plait… »

-

_Ils ne t'accepteront jamais_

_Pour ce que tu veux devenir_

_Ils ne te respecteront jamais_

_Le seul avec toi_

_Sera moi_

-

« Va t'en, c'est tout… »

-

_Tu lèves les yeux vers la mer_

_Souhaitant être libre_

_Depuis que tu ne crois plus à cet endroit_

_Tu pars ailleurs très vite_

-

Allen ouvrit ses yeux céruléens, de nouveau regardant l'ombre dans le miroir qui le regardait fixement. Son sourire s'élargissait, comme s'il se moquait.

-

_Si tu veux partir de cet endroit_

_Souviens-toi que tu n'es pas seul_

_Réalise que je suis toujours là_

_Ne me regarde pas avec peur_

_Ne nie pas que je suis la_

_Ne te dis pas que c'est juste un rêve_

_Depuis que je suis ici et entends tes cris perçants_

_Ce n'est pas un rêve_

_C'est la vérité, pas un mensonge_

_Tu peux courir_

_Mais tu n'iras pas loin_

_Puisque comme je te le rappelle_

_Je ne suis pas loin derrière toi_

-

Allen se prit les pieds, prenant le mur comme un appui tandis qu'il regardait fixement celui qui lui rendait son regard dans le miroir. Ses yeux se plissèrent doucement.

-

**« Si je me demande pourquoi**

**Ça doit être comme ça**

**Vous serez toujours derrière moi**

**Quand je choisis de m'en aller**

**Souriant d'une manière affectée dans les ténèbres**

**Étant confus**

**Attendant pour le vide**

**J'aie souhaité que je fusse mort**

**Depuis que je suis toujours vivant**

**Quand je deviendrai vous**

**Vous tacherez**

**De tuer mes amis aussi ».**

-

Le sourire du quatorzième s'agrandit et un Allen fatigué conclut que l'autre se fichait de lui. Heureusement, les nausées partaient et les vertiges diminuaient un peu, Allen n'aurait donc pas à accepter la moquerie du quatorzième plus longtemps.

-

**« Le sourire affecté s'élargissant**

**Les yeux s'ouvrant grand avant de se fermer dans le désespoir**

**Les ouvrant encore pour voir ce que j'éprouve**

**C'est une réalité trop cruelle pour être vraie**

**Tandis que je regarde le miroir**

**Voyant ce que je suis devenu »**

-

Allen jeta un rapide regard au bazar qu'il avait mit dans l'évier, peu avant, et il considéra s'il laverait maintenant ou plus tard.

Plus tard, conclut-il tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de vertiges le prit.

Ses yeux vrillèrent vers l'ombre du quatorzième.

-

**« Dans le miroir**

**Reflétant**

**De vieux souvenirs**

**Tandis que je vois ta grimace dans le miroir**

**Mon cœur devient si froid**

**Sachant éventuellement**

**Que tu seras moi**

**Sachant que trop tôt**

**Je cesserai d'être »**

-

Les yeux du quatorzième roulèrent comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté, rougeoyant dans la lumière faible de la pièce.

-

_Il n'y a pas de place pour toi ici_

_Tu rencontreras seulement la peur_

_Toutes les voix que tu entends_

_S'augmenteront avec la crainte_

_Tous ces yeux que tu rencontre_

_Seront remplis de haine_

_Tandis que tu accepteras ta défaite_

_Et te conformeras avec ton destin_

-

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement, mais Allen détourna du regard. Soudainement alors, il chargea en avant, frappant le miroir, provoquant des fissures et envoyant des tessons dans l'évier et dans sa main. Ca faisait vraiment mal, mais Allen s'en fichait.

Le quatorzième le regardait toujours fixement, mais son sourire était toujours présent alors que ses yeux se rétrécissaient considérablement.

Allen le fixa sans flancher, mais leur bataille immobile fut interrompu par un son souple sur la porte.

Bien sur, Link avait entendu qu'Allen cassait le miroir.

Allen soupira et regarda sa main blessée et le miroir cassé avant que ses yeux ne se fixent sur la porte.

_Ce sera un peu dur à expliquer…_

« Walker. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda Link.

« Ca va » répondit Allen d'un ton neutre.

« On ne le dirait pas. On dirait que vous avez cassé quelque chose » dit Link.

« J'ai cassé quelque chose, mais je m'en occuperai » répondit calmement Allen.

Il y eut un bref silence jusqu'à ce que Link parle.

« Allen Walker. Ouvrez la porte maintenant. C'est un ordre ».

Allen soupira et accepta d'ouvrir la porte, tout en cachant sa main blessée derrière son dos.

Mais Link avait des sens aiguisés et dès qu'il entra, il jeta un regard rapide au miroir brisé et ses yeux se fixèrent sur Allen. Il s'avança, saisit son poignet et l'éleva avec une poignée ferme. Ses yeux se plissèrent doucement et Allen détourna du regard.

« Pourrai-je savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? » demanda t-il, ses doigts pressant la blessure, faisant reculer Allen.

« Il n'y a pas de raisons » dit Allen. « J'avais juste envie de frapper quelque chose ».

Link lâcha sa main brièvement tandis qu'il allait chercher la boite des premiers soirs. Il revint et commença à panser la blessure en marmonnant pour lui-même.

« Cet enfant a des problèmes ».

Allen sourit doucement.

« Qui n'aurait pas des problèmes avec un type vivant dans ma tête et des gens comme vous qui me suivent partout ? » demanda t-il avec du sarcasme dans la voix.

Link regarda le garçon, notant l'apparente différence de comportement. L'habituel Allen, durant les jours était une personne joyeuse et gaie dans la plupart des cas et apparemment innocent, mais la nuit, le Allen qu'il rencontrait avait une aura plus noire et dépressive autour de lui et une certaine quantité d'amertume et d'ironie dans sa voix. Avec davantage d'observation, Link conclut qu'Allen devait être de plus mauvaise forme qu'il ne l'avait pensé plus tôt.

« Vous êtes plus pale que d'habitude » dit-il. « Etes-vous malade ? ».

Allen soupira et ferma ses yeux, refusant toujours d'établir un contact avec les yeux.

« Pas plus que d'habitude » répondit-il.

« Allen, regarde-moi ».

L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds le regarda, surpris d'être appelé par son prénom pour une fois. Mais il avait des difficultés à focaliser ses yeux tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de vertiges lui revinrent soudainement. Il ferma encore ses yeux et s'appuya légèrement contre le torse de l'homme en face de lui.

« … Devrais-je appeler l'infirmière ? ».

Allen prit une profonde respiration.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste quelques vertiges, c'est tout » dit-il avec calme.

« Tu ne me sembles pas bien ».

« Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter » dit Allen tandis qu'il se redressait, jetant un regard rapide au miroir, voyant que le quatorzième souriait, et lui rendit son sourire. « Ce sera bientôt fini ».

Link le regarda bizarrement, fronçant les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

-

**« Je soupire lourdement**

**Tandis que je refuse de renoncer**

**Tandis que je regarde le miroir**

**Voyant ce que je suis devenu**

**Je veux que tout se brise**

**Je veux que tout parte »**

-


	2. Chapter 2

**La lune ****pâlissante**

C'était durant la nuit qu'Allen s'était levé de son lit de l'infirmerie où Link l'avait emmené pour être sur que l'entaille d'Allen n'avait pas empiré depuis qu'il avait frappé ce miroir, plus tôt le soir.

A ce moment, Link n'était nulle part en vue et Allen en était reconnaissant, même s'il savait que si Link était absent, c'était sûrement que celui-ci était parti pour reporter cet incident à Luberier.

Les yeux d'Allen se plissèrent tandis qu'il sortit de l'infirmerie et qu'il marchait dans le corridor en direction d'où était sa vieille salle. Il n'y pouvait presque rien, se sentant légèrement surpris qu'il ne se perdit pas en chemin.

Ses maux de tête et ses nausées avaient sérieusement empirés depuis qu'une infirmière l'avait soigné et lui avait donné des calmants, mais malgré ça, il semblait que la douleur dans sa tête n'allait pas s'atténuer pour quelque chose comme ça. Et bien sur, la douleur de sa main blessée avait diminuée un peu mais finalement, cela rendait sa migraine plus manifeste qu'avant.

Allen soupira profondément avant de pousser la porte aussi silencieusement que possible, mais il grimaça au grincement qu'elle fit et espéra que personne d'autre ne l'avait entendu. Il rentra à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-

_Je m'enferme_

_A l'intérieur de ma chambre_

_Comme l'horloge continue de tourner_

_Se rapprochant de mon malheureux sort_

_Et si les choses_

_Ne peuvent être comme avant_

_Je ne veux pas disparaître_

_Pour maintenant et toujours_

-

Allen regarda autour de la chambre ténébreuse avant de s'installer sur le lit et de regarder dehors à travers la fenêtre dans la nuit nuageuse. Il fut frappé par une autre vague de douleur alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir dehors. Il plia ses mains afin de tenter de s'empêcher de griffer sa tête tout en espérant que la douleur deviendrait moins évidente avec quelques autres blessures. Il ferma ses yeux très fort et prit une profonde respiration.

-

_Je suis assis, attendant_

_Perdant le temps que je ne peux me permettre_

_Je suis assis ici, priant_

_Pour que quelqu'un appelle le Seigneur_

_Même si je sais_

_Que mes prières ne sont pas entendues_

_Même si je sais_

_Qu'il n'y a pas de Dieu dans ce monde_

-

La pluie s'arrêta temporairement et la lune versa brièvement sa pale lumière sur lui, produisant des ombres sur le mur qui grandissaient tandis que la lune disparut derrière les nuages encore une fois.

Allen ouvrit ses yeux brièvement, seulement pour faire face à face avec les ombres grandissantes qui parurent être vivantes. Lorsqu'il aperçut sa propre ombre, il ferma encore les yeux et pressa ses mains sur la tête, faisant taire les chuchotements qu'il ne voulait plus du tout entendre.

« Mana… » chuchota t-il avec une voix presque inaudible.

-

_Comme le vent continuant de souffler_

_Une autre ombre est moulée_

_Tandis que je prie pour ma vie_

_Je ferme les yeux_

_Et réalise_

_Qu'il ne s'arrêtera jamais_

_Je me suis noyé_

_Dans mes rêves_

_Et suis resté là, dans le passé_

-

Les yeux argentés d'Allen s'ouvrirent encore et il se retrouva dans une complète obscurité pour quelques temps avant que la lune ne vienne encore en vue alors qu'elle était cachée avant. Il ramena une main sur ses cheveux blancs légèrement trempés, et tourna ses yeux pour regarder la lune, la dernière lumière qu'il était capable de voir dans cette réalité misérable.

-

_Je regarde fixement la fenêtre_

_Regardant la pleine lune disparaissant_

_Tandis que je reste ici dans l'ombre_

_Les yeux fermés par le désespoir_

_Sachant que la fin est proche_

_Sachant que je vais disparaître_

-

Les yeux d'Allen étaient un peu vitreux lorsqu'il pressa l'arrière de sa main sur son front, se demandant s'il avait de la fièvre. Mais pour lui, il se sentait plus froid que chaud. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles revint avec une autre vague de douleur le faisant grimacer légèrement.

Il se retourna sur la fenêtre et regarda la Lune avec une nouvelle intensité, même si sa vue était devenue légèrement trouble à ce moment.

Allen mit soigneusement une main sur sa joue, sentant quelque chose d'humide, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux de la Lune.

_Je pleure ?_

Il cilla et une autre larme se forma et descendit sur son visage tandis que la Lune fut de nouveau cachée par les nuages, le plongeant dans les ténèbres.

_-_

_Je réalise, tandis que je m'accroche à la vie_

_Que trop tôt, je_

_Fanerais loin dans la nuit_

_Juste comme la Lune_

_-_

Allen soupira profondément, quoique le soupir retentit plutôt comme un sanglot. Il referma les yeux avant d'essuyer son visage avec sa manche.

_Pourquoi dois-je continuer à lutter pour une bataille déjà perdue ?_

_Pour tout le monde_, aurait-il voulu dire, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge. Pour tout le monde. Aussi fort qu'il souhaitait que ces mots soient la vérité, ils sonnèrent seulement comme un doux mensonge pour lui. Un doux mensonge dit par lui, alors il pourrait être capable de vivre grâce à ça. Un espoir. Une raison de sourire aux autres tout en sachant que profondément, ils avaient peur de lui, peur qu'il ne devienne le quatorzième et les massacrerait tous.

-

_Quelle est l'utilité de combattre_

_Quand la fin est proche_

_Quelle est l'utilité est là pour garder la raison_

_Puisqu'à la fin_

_Je prendrai le blâme_

-

Allen, lui-même, avait des raisons d'avoir peur, mais en fin de compte, il se demandait s'il devait craindre le quatorzième ou le reste de la Congrégation, surtout Luberier et les autres, ce qu'ils feraient avec lui s'il devenait un Noah.

Il étendit ses genoux et mit la tête dans ses bras.

-

_Je regarde fixement la fenêtre_

_Regardant la pleine lune disparaissant_

_Tandis que je reste ici dans l'ombre_

_Les yeux fermés par le désespoir_

_Sachant que la fin est proche_

_Sachant que je vais disparaître_

-

Au final, tout le monde lui avait juste menti, donc pourquoi cela importerait, qu'il disparaisse ou pas. Mana ne l'avais probablement pas aimé ; il s'était seulement soucié du fait que le quatorzième avait implanté sa mémoire en lui. Le Maître avait seulement pris soin de lui comme il deviendrait une arme contre le Comte à l'avenir et parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour rembourser ses dettes. Presque tout le monde à la Congrégation avait essayé d'agir habituellement envers lui même maintenant, même si la crainte qu'il était le porteur de la mémoire du quatorzième était si évidente lorsqu'il les regardait dans les yeux. Ils le craignaient, et soit ils ne voulaient rien faire avec lui ou voulaient juste l'utiliser comme un outil. En y pensant, pouvait-il se considérer comme un humain à présent ? Avait-il toujours le droit de s'appeler lui-même comme ça ?

Une autre vague de douleur et de nausée le frappa et il grinça ses dents, sifflant de douleur.

-

_Je réalise tandis que je me raccroche à la vie_

_Que trop tôt, je_

_Disparaîtrai dans la nuit_

_Juste comme la Lune_

-

Allen mit une main dans sa poche et pris une bouteille de tranquillisants qu'il avait pris la liberté de voler dans l'infirmerie.

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs savait très bien que la douleur n'allait pas disparaître avec l'aide d'un tranquillisant, mais une poignée pourrait avoir un meilleur effet qu'un seul, à plus d'un titre. Ainsi, sans davantage d'agitation, il les avala alors sans eau avant de s'allonger sur le lit, attendant.

Il sourit tristement au plafond.

« Je pense que Link avait plus raison que je ne le croyais… » dit-il. « J'ai des problèmes ».

Tandis que l'effet des cachets commençait à se faire sentir, il prit une profonde respiration alors qu'il laissa ses yeux se fermer, se demandant silencieusement s'il les ouvrira encore, mais jugeant d'après la situation actuelle, il lui sembla que la probabilité était vraiment basse.

Après, tout devint ténèbres autour de lui et la lune fut à nouveau caché par les nuages, après qu'un rayon de lumière tomba sur l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs couché sur le lit, illuminant ses pâles traits faciaux, répartissant sa lumière sur ses yeux fermés et la cicatrice rouge sur son visage qui était à demi couvert par les mèches blanches comme la neige.

-

_La Lune disparaît_

_Dans le ciel_

_La Lune brillante_

_Pareille que moi_

_Disparaîtra assez bientôt_

_Aussi bien_

_Que moi aussi_

_Devrait mourir_

_-_

**-END-**

(Sauf si vous voulez que je continue à traduire)

~x~o~x~o~x~

Disclaimer : Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire, je ne fais que traduire.

Je m'excuse déjà si j'ai fait des fautes, je traduis pour m'entraîner à mon futur métier. Je tiens aussi à remercier Junoan, sans qui ce one-shot ne serait pas le même et peut-être pas traduit.

Je suis désolée d'avoir mit tant de temps, j'ai juste eut quelques petits trucs comme je l'ai expliqué dans « Pieces ». Tant que j'y pense, Endlessly avance, mais je suis toujours au même chapitre. J'ai besoin de savoir si des gens lisent, si oui, faites une review sur cette fic là, merci ^^.

Merci à tous de me suivre ! =D


End file.
